Movies presented in 3-D are enjoying tremendous popularity. One way of achieving three-dimensional images is by way of stereography. In stereography two images are captured and presented to a user, one from a left camera and for the left eye of a viewer, and one from a right camera and for a right eye of a viewer. It is one of the oldest ways of producing a 3-D image for a viewer.
Today's cinematography commonly blends live-action footage with computer-generated objects or characters. For example, a live-action actor may have a computer-generated spider moving on their shoulder, and the CG spider must move with both the character and the camera. One way of performing this movement is with match move processes or just “match moving”, also known as camera tracking. Markers are placed on significant points of the live-action images, and the movements of these points define how a virtual camera, imaging CG object, should move as well, to match the physical camera.
While match moving is highly accurate in two dimensions, significant errors can exist when extended to multiple distinct viewing angles as exist in a stereographic camera system. Accordingly, there is a need to improve match moving for such systems.